metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Mother Brain
- регулярный антагонист и босс в [[Серия Metroid|серии игр ''Metroid]], равнодушный и сварливый , созданный Чозо, но перешедший на сторону Космических Пиратов после их вторжения на Зебес во главе с Ридли. Mother Brain увидела потенциал Пиратов и решила, что с их помощью она сможет принести во вселенную настоящий порядок, "сведя все обратно к нулю". Mother Brain является главным антагонистом в играх Metroid, Super Metroid и Metroid: Zero Mission. Ее также можно увидеть в ролике-воспоминании в игре Metroid: Other M, в которой ее сознание также существенно влияет на весь сюжет. На японском сайте игры Zero Mission ее именуют . Внешний вид Внешне Mother Brain напоминает человеческий мозг, но более сферической формы. Из ее верхней части торчат металлические шипы, а спереди расположен единственный огромный глаз, цвет радужной оболочки которого меняется от игры к игре. В оригинальной версии Metroid для NES ее внешний вид немного отличался от описанного - там у нее были клыки и два глаза; вместе с длинным кабелем, выходящим из ее "ротового" отверстия, она напоминала голову ; при этом сам мозг был ярко-красного цвета. В отличие от Aurora Unit - суперкомпьютеров Галактической Федерации, представляющих собой нейронные массы, заключенные в металлические оболочки - покрытие Mother Brain достаточно прочное, и она не использует никаких защитных покрытий. Из нижней части ее тела выходят несколько электрических кабелей, которыми она постоянно соединена с основанием своего резервуара - в отличие от компьютеров Aurora Unit, свободно плавающих в резервуарах. Резервуар Mother Brain, названный в [[Super Metroid (комикс Nintendo Power)|комиксе Super Netriod]] Управляющей Капсулой, окружен защитными барьерами Зебетитов, а также многочисленными пушками Кольцевых Лучей и Ринка - все они обеспечивают как защиту, так и энергию для Mother Brain. При получении повреждений пульсация мозга Mother Brain заметно ускоряется. В игре Super Metroid ее внешний вид претерпел многочисленные изменения. Теперь эта искуственная форма жизни приобрела оранжевую окраску и множество механических частей. Ее глаз стал белого цвета, а зрачок исчез (хотя в ролике-заставке из Metroid: Other M ее глазное яблоко более детализировано); у нее есть металлические челюсти, язык и глотка, с помощью которых она может рычать. Наиболее заметным новшеством, несомненно, является ее механическое тело, к которому она присоединяется сразу после разрыва с системой поддержания жизни ее Управляющей Капсулы. Полный рост ее тела превышает размеры Ридли. С ним она способна на множество видов атак, включая красные тепловые лучи, бомбы, голубые кольцевые лазеры, лучевые выстрелы из глаза, а также ее самый мощный Лазерный Мозговой Штурм. Внешне это механизированное тело очень напоминает Торизо, что предполагает сходные технологические решения с последним. В ролике-заставке Metroid: Other M внешний вид Mother Brain получил дополнительные изменения. Во-первых, она теперь больше похожа на скелет и не ходит вприсядку. По сравнению с телом мозг стал меньше, возможно, из-за отсутствия на нем шишек, которые были в Super Metroid. Руки также выглядят длиннее, а наросты на спине также немного изменились. Манга Metroid В [[Metroid (манга 2002 года)|манге Metroid]] Mother Brain вначале выступает союзником Чозо и выглядит как маленькая летающая система мониторинга. Чозо используют ее для управления машинами и механизмами, а также для составления отчетов и отслеживания входяших данных. Впервые она встречается с Самус Аран, когда та, только что осиротевшая, направляется на беседу со Старой Птицей, Серым Голосом и Mother Brain. Посмотрев на Самус холодным взглядом, Mother Brain тут же игнорирует ее, считая ее слабым низшим существом, способным прожить на Зебесе не больше нескольких дней. В течение нескольких лет, прошедших после того, как генотип Самус был дополнен генами Чозо, Mother Brain курирует ее обучение и дает ей советы по наиболее эффективному использованию ее Энергетического Костюма, хотя иногда и слегка издевается над юной девушкой. Позже, когда Самус удерживает себя от уничтожения множества безоружных Ионо-Фей, "зараженных" запахом Барсучьих Рукавиц, Mother Brain приказывает Рабочим Роботам испепелить их; скорее всего, она сделала это преднамеренно, чтобы разозлить Самус или посмеяться над ней. В манге показано разочарование Mother Brain в Чозо из-за многочисленных нападений Космических Пиратов. В какой-то момент она взяла на себя смелость "избавиться" от многих Чозо, посчитав, что, возглавив Космических Пиратов, она принесет во вселенную настоящий порядок. Она назначила себя мастером, раздав Серому Голосу, Ридли и Самус Аран роли командиров Космических Пиратов, хотя Самус отказалась сотрудничать с ней. Mother Brain утверждала, что именно она создала Энергетический Костюм Самус, а также то, что Метроиды были порождены ею и Чозо. После того, как открылось, что Серый Голос только притворялся командиром Космических Пиратов, чтобы завоевать доверие Mother Brain и подобраться к ней поближе, он бросился в атаку, крича, что, хоть и не может помешать Пиратам захватить планету, но не позволит более существовать "дефектному" продукту. Ему удалось разрушить ее щит из Зебетитов, но дальше его атака захлебнулась - на выручку Mother Brain пришел Ридли и вступил с Серым Голосом в бой. Позже выясняется, что на самом деле Mother Brain использовала силы пиратов для достижения своих собственных целей. В ее планы входило столкнуть Пиратов и Галактическую Федерацию лбами, пока и те, и другие не ослабнут окончательно, после чего она собиралась "убаюкать" выживших до "сонного состояния" и, сбросив всю вселенную в ноль, помочь им достигнуть такого уровня интеллекта, с которым они, по ее мнению, могли иметь право на жизнь. Таким образом она привела бы всю вселенную в порядок. При этом она собиралась использовать новую "эволюционировавшую" форму Метроидов, наделенную интеллектом, и стать правительницей всей вселенной. Возможно, она относилась ко всем окружавшим ее существам, от Пиратов и Ридли до представителей Галактической Федерации, как к животным. ''Metroid'' .]] В оригинальном ''Metroid, выпущенном для NES, Mother Brain является финальным боссом в предпоследней комнате Туриана. Она выглядит как большой мозг красного цвета, помещенный в прозрачный питательный резервуар, защищаемый регенерирующими Зебетитами, беспрестанно появляющимися Ринка и случайным образом стреляющими в разные стороны пушками Кольцевого Луча. Сам мозг не производит никаких атак после разрушения резервуара - в отличие от его римейка в Metroid: Zero Mission. После уничтожения Mother Brain запускается последовательность самоуничтожения, во время которой Самус должна немедленно эвакуироваться с Зебеса. В руководстве к Metroid впервые сообщается о том, что Mother Brain является вождем Космических Пиратов, из чего следует, что Ридли находится в ее подчинении. ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' thumb|200px|Mother Brain as seen in Metroid: Zero mission. В игре Metroid: Zero Mission, как и в оригинальном Metroid, основной задачей Самус является уничтожение всех Метроидов на Зебесе, а также разрушение биологического суперкомпьютера Mother Brain. Нарисованная заново версия Mother слегка напоминает подход Super Metroid. Она, как и раньше, находится в самой нижней части Туриана и защищена классическими Зебетитами, Ринка и пушками Кольцевого Луча. Однако в игру были внесены изменения, касающиеся не только внешнего вида Mother Brain, но также ее атак и уязвимости. После того, как Самус разрушит ее капсулу несколькими ракетами (в оригинальном Metroid для NES для этого требовалась всего 1 ракета), Mother Brain начинает контратаковать, аккумулируя энергию в своем мозгу и выпуская ее в виде мощного выстрела через свой глаз; этот луч из глаза может считаться предшественником или основой для Лазерного Мозгового Штурма, которым Mother Brain атакует Самус в своем возрожденном виде в Super Metroid. В отличие от Metroid и Super Metroid, здесь Самус может нанести ущерб боссу, стреляя точно в ее глаз. Каждый раз, когда Самус попадает в ее слабое место 5 ракетами (в повышенном режиме сложности Hard Mode - 3 ракетами). либо 1 Супер Ракетой (в повышенном режиме сложности - 2 Супер Ракетами), либо падает в лаву, которой заполнена комната, Mother Brain закрывает свой глаз и возобновляет свои атаки, как только Самус оказывается прямо перед ней. Удивительно, но в этой игре Mother Brain не является финальным боссом. После победы над ней у Самус есть несколько минут для эвакуации из Туриана, прежде чем вся станция взорвется, однако, после того, как она добирается до своего корабля и взлетает с планеты, на нее нападают Космические Пираты и сбивают ее. После аварийной посадки обратно на Зебес, Самус пробирается на Корабль-матку Космических Пиратов, одетая только в свой Нулевой Костюм и располагая для своей защиты только Парализатором. Через Корабль-матку она пробирается в близлежащие руины Чозо, где, пройдя Испытание Руин, восстанавливает свой Энергокостюм и уже в нем встречается с механизированной версией Ридли - Роботом Ридли, финальным боссом игры. В отличие от Super Metroid, здесь у Mother Brain нет механического тела и она не двигается во время сражения. Повторный визит в Туриан (теперь лежащий в руинах) после получения Полностью Улучшенного Энергокостюма позволяет обнаружить скрытый отсек, находящийся под капсулой Mother Brain, который присутствовал и в Super Metroid. Это может означать, что ей планировалось сделать тело, но планы эти так и не были осуществлены; либо, возможно, в этом отсеке были скрыты системы поддержания жизни. Комната теперь заполнена не лавой, а исключительно едкой и ядовитой зеленой жидкостью, единственным веществом в игре Zero Mission, способном нанести вред Самус в ее Гравикостюме. ''Metroid Prime Mother Brain кратко упоминается в руководстве к игре и в неиспользованном стартовом монологе. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption .]] В игре Metroid Prime 3: Corruption рассказывается о том, что Галактическая Федерация использует органические суперкомпьтеры, называемые Aurora Unit, мозгоподобные нейронные массы, заключенные в защитные резервуары. Эти суперкомпьютеры очень похожи на Mother Brain, построенную Чозо. В манге, однако, упоминается о том, что Федерация также приложила руку к ее созданию, с учетом того, что как Mother Brain, так и суперкомпьютеры Aurora Unit способны подсоединяться к информационным базам данных Чозо и Федерации. Также в трейлере Metroid Prime 3: Corruption показан план "будущего комплекса Aurora", который практически идентичен комнате, в которой находится Mother Brain в Super Metroid. Финальный босс игры, Aurora Unit 313, во многом схож с Mother Brain - ее орудия стреляют красными сферами, похожими на Ринка, она использует пурпурный лазер, весьма схожий с аналогичной атакой Mother Brain, а кабель, которым AU 313 связана с планетой Фааз, похож на шею Mother Brain в Super Metroid. Музыкальная тема Aurora Unit 313 является аранжировкой темы Темной Самус - Darkness, причем эта аранжировка одновременно напоминает тему Mother Brain из Zero Mission. Это, а также злонамеренные действия Федерации, освещенные в конце игры Metroid Fusion, могут указывать на гораздо более глубокую и зловещую значимость суперкомпьютеров Aurora Unit. Однако в настоящее время официально не подтверждена никакая связь между Mother Brain и Aurora Unit. В игре Metroid: Other M предполагается, что первоначальную инфраструктуру MB предоставляла усовершенствованная модель суперкомпьютера Aurora Unit. ''Super Metroid'' [[Файл:Mother Brain - First Form - Super Metroid.png|thumb|left|Первая форма Mother Brain в Super Metroid.]] В игре Super Metroid Mother Brain является финальным боссом, находящимся в последней комнате новой базы в Туриане. Первая часть сражения с ней во многом похожа на сражение в первой игре для NES - Самус должна разбить несколькими ракетами стеклянную капсулу, в которой находится Mother Brain, а затем поразить собственно мозг несколькими выстрелами ракет, одновременно уклоняясь от атак защитных систем. После того, как Самус победит в этой первой части, мозг свалится на землю и обретет серый безжизненный оттенок. Однако через короткое время мозг начнет подниматься - на этот раз он оказывается подсоединенным к огромному механическому телу, которое было скрыто под землей. Возможно, это тело было построено для нее Космическими Пиратами, и она, скорее всего, научилась на своих собственных ошибках, совершенных ею в предыдущем сражении с Самус. Теперь у Mother Brain есть новое оружие под названием Лазерный Мозговой Штурм, которым она не только опустошает огромное количество Энергетических Контейнеров Самус, но также истощает ее запасы Ракет, Супер Ракет и Супер Бомб, а вдобавок еще и частично парализует ее. Прямо перед тем, как Mother Brain собирается нанести Самус последний удар, появляется Малыш, которого Самус нашла на планете SR388. Он захватывает своими когтями голову Mother Brain и высасывает из нее всю жизненную энергию и ее свойство Лазерного Мозгового Штурма, после чего та застывает безжизненным серым изваянием. После этого Малыш подхватывает Самус и передает ей всю энергию, которую он выкачал из Mother Brain. Однако предводительница Космических Пиратов, хотя и существенно обессиленная, неизвестным способом вновь активирует себя и, поднявшись на ноги, яростно атакует Малыша, восстанавливающего силы Самус. Метроид отпускает Самус и бросается на Mother Brain, и в этот момент та наносит смертельный удар, разносящий Малыша в мелкие кусочки. Последние падают и оседают на Энергокостюме Самус. Самус активирует Гипер-Луч, созданный, вероятно, полученной от Малыша энергией и его останками, и выстреливает в Mother Brain мощнейшие заряды энергии. Mother Brain вновь побеждена, и ее голова падает на пол, теперь уже не в силах подняться. Она раскрывает свой рот и рассыпается в пыль. Гибель Mother Brain запускает последовательность Обратного отсчета, но на этот раз процедура самоуничтожения грозит уничтожить всю планету. Самус вновь добирается до своего корабля и улетает с Зебеса, который взрывается за ее спиной. Именно в Super Metroid суперкомпьютер, созданный Чозо, навсегда исчезает из вселенной, и вероятность его восстановления исчезающе мала. В [[Super Metroid (комикс Nintendo Power)|комиксе Super Metroid]] Mother Brain пытается убедить Малыша, что не Самус, а она является его матерью, хотя ее попытка и завершается ужасной неудачей. Когда командир Харди по ошибке убивает Малыша, Самус выходит из себя от ярости. Считая, что убийцей Малыша является Mother Brain, Самус уничтожает ее. ''Metroid: Other M'' [[Файл:Mombrain.jpg|thumb|200px|Mother Brain в Metroid: Other M собирается убить Маленького Метроида.]] thumb|left|286px|Концепт-арт Mother Brain. Во вступительном ролике игры Metroid: Other Mбыла воссоздана трехмерная версия заключительного сражения с Mother Brain из Super Metroid. Малыш держит в воздухе Самус (которая выглядит как труп, хотя на самом деле Метроид заряжает ее энергией), а Mother Brain готовится уничтожить его Лазерным Мозговым Штурмом. После выстрела Метроид взрывается и осыпает Самус множеством мелких частиц, похожих на дождь или снег. Теперь Mother Brain готовится уничтожить и Самус, но та, прошептав "Mother! Настало время уйти...", приканчивает ее Гипер-Лучом. Далее по ходу игры, когда Самус узнает о разведении Метроидов на Корабле-бутылке, она задает себе вопрос - а не создали ли ученые таким же образом и Mother Brain. Мелисса Бергман (называющая себя Мадлен Бергман) утверждает, что Mother Brain была воссоздана в иде огромного бесформенного мозга, в котором содержалась копия ее искусственного разума, названная кодовым именем "MB". Ближе к концу игры настоящая Мадлен сообщает, что Мелисса - это и есть MB, андроид, несущий в себе искусственный интеллект Mother Brain. Первая форма MB (вышеупомянутый бесформенный мозг) была создана для управления Специальным отрядом Космических Пиратов, а вторая, гуманоидная, форма была необходима для управления Метроидами. Однако через некоторое время MB восстала против своих создателей и возродила в себе личность Mother Brain. Руководящие качества thumb|Вероятно, тело Mother Brain создано на основе технологий [[Чозо.]] Роль Mother Brain в серии игр Metroid довольно туманна. Существуют разногласия по поводу того, кто именно является предводителем Космических Пиратов - она или Ридли (эти разногласия еще более усугубились с добавлением в играх серии Metroid Prime института Верховного Командования). В соответствии с руководствами к играм Super Metroid и Metroid: Zero Mission, а также официальной мангой, Ридли является генералом Космических Пиратов,а Mother Brain - биологический суперкомпьютер, управляющий силами обороны Зебеса. Однако руководства к играм Metroid, Metroid Fusion, надписи на упаковочной коробке Metroid: Zero Mission, [[Super Metroid (комикс Nintendo Power)|комикс Super Metroid в журнале Nintendo Power]], а также вступительный ролик игры Super Metroid говорят о Mother Brain как о предводителе Космических Пиратов, а в руководстве к Metroid говорится, что Ридли подчиняется Mother Brain. Позже в манге это несоответствие было задним числом устранено - в ней сказано, что Mother Brain стала одним из предводителей Пиратов, а звание и положение Ридли не изменились. Кроме того, ее отношение к Ридли и другим Космическим Пиратам, как к "просто зверям", может до определенной степени объяснить предыдущее утверждение, что Ридли подчиняется ей. Записи Данных Космических Пиратов в игре Metroid Prime указывают, что Пиратами руководит Верховное Командование, в частности, именно оно отдает приказ о реконструкции Ридли. При этом не уточняется, является ли сам Ридли членом Верховного Командования. Возможно, он все также является генералом Пиратов, подчиняющимся Верховному Командованию и/или Mother Brain. Официальный сайт игры Metroid: Other M недавно утвердил Mother Brain в роли настоящего предводителя Космических Пиратов. Об этом также несколько раз говорится как в самой игре, так и в руководстве к ней. Можно предложить другое возможное объяснение ее роли. Поскольку Mother Brain управляет всем на Зебесе, она назначила нескольких ее самых могучих любимцев предводителями отдельных частей Зебеса и существ, обитающих в них: Дрейгон управляет Маридией и Эвирами, Фантун - Разрушенным Кораблем и его призраками, а Крейд - Бринстаром. Ридли же она поставила управлять ими всем, что и означает, что она управляет Пиратами через Ридли и, таким образом, Ридли одновременно является и предводителем Пиратов, и слугой Mother Brain. Официальные данные [[Файл:Storyboard3.jpg|thumb|right|Сюжетная раскадровка Super Metroid]] Руководство Metroid "Mother Brain находится на центральной базе планеты-крепости Зебес, логова космических пиратов. Ее целью является выращивание и преумножение Метроидов и завоевание с их помощью всего космоса. Ее источником энергии являются Зебетиты. Тебе нужно обнаружить ее слабое место, прежде чем атаковать ее с помощью ракет. При попадании она издает громкий визг." Руководство Official Nintendo Player's Guide "На ней держится вся планета-крепость Зебес, и именно она производит размножение Метроидов. Она является окончательной целью Самус. Чтобы уничтожить ее, нужно произвести более 30 выстрелов ракетами подряд." Интервью о Super Metroid Интервьюер: Что? Сделать ее лахудрой? Масита: По-видимому, персонажи, которых нарисовал я, выглядели слишком миловидными. Например, персонажи вроде Крокомайра были такими очаровашками, что, когда игрок убивал их, ему становилось их жалко. Осава: Он хотел, чтобы они выглядели как персонажи, нарисованные ! Потом в дело вступил Яманэ. Масита: Когда это произошло, персонажи стали более неприятными, и игроку уже было проще уничтожать их. Осава: - дуэт художников-мангак, нарисовавших . превратились в ! - известный мангака, работающий в жанре ужасов. (смеется) Сакамото: Вроде Mother Brain! Осава: Сначала ее нарисовал я. Потом я сделал ее похожей на старушку, которая живет в моем доме. (смеется) Масита: Я хотел, чтобы у нее в руках была авоська. Осава: Потом появился Яманэ-сенсей. Масита: После этого у нее изо рта потекла слюна, она извергала зловоние изо рта, и вообще выглядела отвратительно. Сакамото: Ну, мы не оставили ее такой, поскольку она и так выглядела устрашающе, поэтому мы немного убрали ей слюну. В любом случае, в финальной версии количество слюней у нее было уже умеренным. (смеется) Интервью о Metroid Fusion "Если Mother Brain сделали Чозо, то поему она такая опасная?" Ёсио Сакамото: "Вначале Mother Brain вовсе не была опасной - наоборот, она была незаменимым искусственным интеллектом, служившим центром развитой цивилизации Чозо. Однако, будучи сверхсовершенным одиноким ИИ, Mother Brain постепенно пришла к весьма опасным идеям и сошла с ума." Наклейка из Brawl *'Mother Brain' Metroid: Zero Mission - Дрогнувшее Сопротивление +147 (Все) ''Арт-альбом Metroid: Other M Mother Brain и Метроид Малыш ''"Сон - я переживала трагические события моего недавнего прошлого. Новорожденный Метроид, так давно появившийся у меня на глазах из яйца, защищал меня от яростного нападения Mother Brain. Он пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти меня, и вместе с тем дал мне мощь Гипер-Луча, способного вынести смертный приговор Mother Brain." Другие появления .]] *В телевизионном шоу Captain N: The Game Master Mother Brain изображалась как суперзлодейка с человекоподобным лицом, весьма мало похожая на своего игрового прототипа. На телевидении ее озвучил Леви Стаббс из The Four Tops. Подобный внешний вид Mother Brain такж присутствовал в Nintendo Comics System и комиксах Captain N, а также в некоем малоизвестном немецком комиксе, где она была изображена с еще большими, практически гротескными губами. *В одном из комиксов под названием Mother Brain изображается в том виде, как она сама воспринимает себя. Здесь она является женщиной со светлыми волосами, голубыми глазами и одеждой, напоминающей красный топик и шорты, причем называют ее здесь . **Характерно, что MB также является блондинкой с голубыми глазами, которая под халатом носит одежду красного цвета. Так же, как и о "Маленькой Девочке", как минимум один персонаж думает об MB - действительно ли она является воплощением зла, или ее просто неправильно поняли. *В микроигре под названием Metroid, входящей в состав WarioWare, Inc.: Mega MicroGame$! и WarioWare, Inc.: Mega PartyGame$! заново показывается сражение Самус с Mother Brain из оригинального Metroid. Оно имеет несколько отличий оригинального сражения, но в целом остается тем же. В нем также слышен звук сирены из версии Metroid для Famicom Disk System. *Mother Brain упоминается в игре Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Если перед походом на Край Света Марио вернется в замок Грибного Королевства, то найдет там Самус, спящую на кровати в гостевой комнате. Если разбудить ее, то она скажет, что отдыхает здесь, поджидая Mother Brain. *В комиксе , опубликованном в Nintendo Comics System, имя Mother Brain появляется в списке лиц, считающих Короля Тоудстула глупцом. *Mother Brain появляется на фоне уровня 12, оформленного в стиле Metroid, в Режиме Марафона игры Tetris DS. *На арене Бринстар в играх Super Smash Bros. Melee и Super Smash Bros. Brawl присутствуют несколько упоминаний о Mother Brain. Образования из переплетенных массивных стеблей, поддерживающих две платформы, очень похожи на Зебетитов. Инопланетная форма жизни на дальнем фоне отдаленно напоминает саму Mother Brain, хотя у нее и нет нескольких характерных для нее признаков - единственного глаза и складок. В обеих играх для нее нет трофея, но есть стикер с изображением, основанным на Zero Mission. Музыкальные темы Тему Mother Brain из оригинального Metroid можно послушать здесь. Тему Mother Brain из Super Metroid можно послушать здесь. Тему Mother Brain из Metroid: Zero Mission можно послушать здесь. Список появлений *''Metroid'' *''Metroid (манга 1986 года)'' *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (Телешоу и комиксы) *''Super Metroid'' *''Super Metroid (манга)'' *''Super Metroid (комикс Nintendo Power)'' *''Blood of the Chozo'' (упоминается) *''Самус и Джоуи'' *''Metroid Prime'' (руководство) *''Metroid (манга 2002 года)'' *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' (руководство) *''Another Side Story'' (упоминается) *''Metroid: Other M'' (появляется в ролике-воспоминании) *TV Commercial :60 Spot Интересные факты *Так как вся серия игр Metroid во многом была вдохновлена кинофраншизой Чужой, то вполне логично предположить, что имя Mother Brain перекликается с названием главного компьютера корабля Ностромо, называвшегося . *В статье журнала PC World Mother Brain набрала голосов на 6 место в списке 47 "самых дьявольских злодеев видеоигр всех времен". *Как в первых играх серии, так и в Metroid: Other M (косвенно, через изображение способностей MB), неоднократно делался вывод о телепатической способности Mother влиять и управлять как своими войсками, так и дикой природой. Этим можно объяснить тот факт, почему практически все представители флоры и фауны Зебеса были так агрессивно настроены по отношению к Самус - предводительница Пиратов телепатически заставляла их нападать на нее. :*В Other M Самус утверждает, что телепатические способности Mother являются единственным способом управления Метроидами; однако там же показано, что этот способ не является возможностью получить полную власть над ними. Таким образом, телепатия Mother Brain не является абсолютно совершенным способом управления Метроидами. Доказательством этого служит хотя бы ролик из Zero Mission, показываемый при вхождении Самус в Туриан. В нем Метроиды, вырвавшиеся из-под контроля Mother Brain, напали на Космических Пиратов и убили их, включая весь персонал Туриана - и это несмотря на то, что все это происходило в непосредственной близости от Mother Brain. Необходимо отметить, что и в Zero Mission, и в Super Metroid, Туриан прямо-таки наводнен Метроидами. Вторым доказательством недостаточности телепатических способностей Mother Brain была вторая фаза создания MB, а именно ее гуманоидной формы, названной впоследствии Мелиссой Бергман. Только в таком виде, напоминающем настоящее живое существо, первый же появившийся перед MB Метроид безоговорочно признал бы в ней свою мать. Наконец, в [[Super Metroid (комикс Nintendo Power)|комиксе Super Metroid]] Метроид Малыш не признал в Mother Brain свою мать, поскольку уже считаол таковой Самус - и это означает, что Mother Brain не имела бесспорной возможности управления Метроидами. *Ни в одном из официальных источников не объясняется, почему вся планета Зебес взорвалась после уничтожения Mother Brain в Super Metroid и почему этого не произошло в Metroid/''Zero Mission''. Вполне возможно, что во время ремонта после своего первого поражения Mother Brain была символически связана с планетой - таким же образом, как и Aurora Unit 313 была связана с планетой Фааз - и ее смерть повлекла за собой цепную реакцию, уничтожившую всю планету. *Mother Brain is one of the few beings in the entire Metroid series to officially best Samus in a battle. In Super Metroid, both her and Ridley (at the beginning) could outmatch Samus, while an SA-X and an Omega Metroid from Metroid Fusion were also capable of bringing her to the brink of death. Finally, Dark Samus succeeded in putting Samus in a month-long coma after their first encounter in Corruption. *In Super Metroid, when attacked by the baby, Mother Brain crouches in a pose similar to the Chozo Statues. This may hint that the Space Pirates may have used Chozo technology to build Mother Brain's mechanical body, or it may simply refer to the fact that Mother Brain is Chozo technology. *In Game Informer magazine, Mother Brain 2 was rated #2 on their "Best Boss Fights Of All Time" list. *''Super Metroid's Mother Brain theme has been remixed 11 times. *Curiously, the blueprints for a future Aurora Unit Complex featured in one of the preview trailers for ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption resembles Mother Brain's chamber from Super Metroid 's Tourian. However, the reconstruction of the Pirate HQ was accomplished by Zebesians themselves, and the blueprints clearly are of Galactic Federation origin; the only known construction the Federation has ever built that resembles Tourian is Sector Zero, which also contains MB's original form, and Sector 1 on the Biologic Space Laboratories research station, though the latter was not known to contain any large, synthetic brain. :*MB's original form, which is essential an enormous, feature-less brain (extremely similar to Mother Brain, but lacking her characteristic eye) created by Galactic Federation scientists, may in fact be a successor of Aurora Unit technology or possibly an advanced model of the AU. These theories would support the idea of the blueprints from Corruption being intended for Sector Zero. *The Eye security system in Brinstar foreshadows Mother Brain's Laser Brain Attack at the end of Super Metroid. *Characters named Mother Brain also appear in Chrono Trigger and Phantasy Star II. *For unknown reasons, Samus does not appear to possess the Gravity Suit in the Other M recreation of the final battle in Super Metroid. This is likely due to the fact that the Gravity Feature in the game merely gives Samus' suit a purple aura and pink accents to her suit when active, although the pink lights are not present in the flashback. *Levi Stubbs, the voice actor for Mother Brain in Captain N, played a similar character; Audrey II in the 1986 version of Little Shop of Horrors. Like Audrey II, Mother Brain had a feisty and flamboyant personality. She was very power-hungry but also incompetent and easily frustrated by her slow-witted assistants, King Hippo and the Eggplant Wizard. *Mother Brain is the only creature known to survive having all her energy drained by a Metroid. She seemingly 'resurrects' herself using unknown means, though it may be related to her biomechanical nature. Samus has also survived numerous Metroid predation attempts on her. *In Metroid: Zero Mission, when Samus is first going down an elevator and Mother Brain telepathically watches from Tourian, her eye briefly developes a reptilian pupil that bears an uncanny resemblance to the Eye of Sauron. *Although Mother Brain put a lot of work into catching and multiplying the baby, a vital part to her plans, she appeared to have no qualms with killing it when it tried to help Samus, thus putting her plans to an end. This suggests that at that moment, she was more determined to killing Samus above all else. *Mother Brain appears to possess two small eyes and elephantine tusks in the original Metroid. *Mother Brain possesses many similarities to 343 Guilty Spark, an artificial intelligence featured in the Halo series. Halo is often speculated to share many elements and concepts with Metroid, although neither game's developers have officially acknowledged any connection. *Mother Brain might be a play on the part for computers, the Motherboard, as she is connected to a board-like structure. Примечания en:Mother Brain Категория:Персонажи Категория:Боссы Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Категория:Космические Пираты Категория:Враги Категория:Повторяющиеся боссы Категория:Финальные боссы